villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Croc (DC Extended Universe)
Waylon Jones, better known as Killer Croc, is a supporting protagonist and anti-hero of the 2016 film Suicide Squad. He is played by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje who played Kurse in Thor: The Dark World, Nykwana Wombosi in Bourne Identity and Lock-Nah in The Mummy Returns. Suicide Squad (2016) Past Jones was born with a skin deformity that only got worse over the years. For some years, he worked in a circus as a crocodile wrestler. Eventually, he fled into the sewers but even there, people would search for him. Eventually, he was fed up with the hate towards him and turned into the beast everyone thought him to be. In Belle Reve, he is held inside a special sewer cell which is only opened for feeding him, in which case meat is dropped into the cell from a hatch in the ceiling. Suicide Squad When Amanda Waller and Rick Flag head to Belle Reve to inspect their new recruits, Flagg ventures down to Croc's cell. To Croc's surprise, Flag is not intimidated and merely asks why Croc was put in the cell down in the sewers. Croc reveals that he asked for it. When the prisoners are prepared for extraction, Croc's cell is opened and he grabs the first guard storming in, drags him underwater and kills him. Croc is then struck with a knock-out dart, tied up and injected with a bomb into the neck. The task force is then flown into Midway City but their chopper is shot down. Croc and the members of the Squad manage to fight their way through Midway City, battling the hostile henchmen of Enchantress and Incubus. Arriving at their target, the group find out that the person they are supposed to extract is Waller herself. Although Boomerang suggests to kill both Flag and Waller in order to escape, Waller reminds them all that she still has the power to blow up all of them. She and Flag then walk away, forcing the squad to come with them. Croc exclaims his respect for Waller after this. After Waller's escape chopper has been shot down, the rest of the Squad head into a nearby bar. There, El Diablo tells them about his tragic past and the different members of the Squad start arguing and Harley claims that all of them are nice from the outside but ugly on the inside. She names Croc as an exception as he is ugly on the outside too. Croc objects to this, revealing that he considers himself beautiful. When the Squad decides to take down Enchantress and her brother, Croc heads into a flooded subway tunnel to retrieve a bomb Flag left there. Croc leads a group of SEAL divers into the tunnels and manages to activate the bomb which destroys Incubus but El Diablo is also killed. While the rest of the Squad battles the Enchantress, Killer Croc climbs out of the crater created by the blast and saves Captain Boomerang from being killed by the witch. In the final battle, Croc and Deadshot manage to destroy the Enchantress' weapon when Deadshot shoots a bag of explosives Croc hurled into it. After the dust is settled, the group rejoices in their victory. When they are about to part ways, Croc claims that he has a sewer to return to. However, Amanda Waller arrives and stops the group from leaving, once more threatening to blow them up. Unable to flee, Croc and the rest of the members are returned to Belle Reve, though Waller does lift their prison sentences to 10 years and grants them special privileges in gratitude for saving her life and the world. Croc gets a TV installed in his cell per his request. Gallery KillerCroc-0.png Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Man-Eaters Category:On & Off Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill